fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dread Tread: Unknown Affiliation
Introduction The morning sun slowly rose over the hills as many from the village were out and about doing their normal routines. In the Sabertooth guild, the sounds of sizziling could be heard throughout it's empty halls as the three members woke up and started to smell something wonderful. Sting came into the dining hall sleepily, rubbing his eye as he followed the heavenly scent. Rufus soon followed him (rather groggily.) They came in to find Minerva preparing a large breakfast for them. Bacon was frying, eggs were being scrambled, there was even fresh orange juice and coffee. "W-wow," was all that Sting could manage through the waterfall of saliva dripping from his mouth. "Good morning all, how did you all sleep?" Minerva said as the two were shocked to see what was in front of them. The new Minerva was wearing normal clothing as she was cooking, no fancy clothing or attire, but actual normal clothing. "Well don't just stand there, go ahead and chow down, there's plenty for everyone". Sting and Rufus almost dove into the bounty, but then they heard a strange sound. It was a fast-paced beating noise, like metal on stone, and it was getting closer. Minerva looked at them questioningly. Sting and Rufus looked at each other in much the same way. Then the source of the noise came bursting into the room. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" bellowed Patty as she leaped over the heads of her guild-mates and began diminishing the plentiful breakfast. "Well, you weren't kidding about her loving food, good thing I made quite a bit for everyone" She said finishing the last of the cooking and putting the plates on the table as she sat down and began to eat herself while the others were eating their fill. "Uh, ya know Minerva, you didn't have to do all this for us you know," said Sting, who was strangely a bit hesitant to eat so much delicious food, "After all, you're our guest." "Well I figured I'd have a debt to repay for the way you guys saved me" Minerva said with a big smile on her face. "Well, if you insist..." said Sting, then, following Patty's example, happily dove into the breakfast as well, with Rufus close behind. "Haha, my goodness, it's as if you guys haven't eaten in weeks, I better go prepare some more food" She said getting the apron on again, and heading into the kitchen to whip up another patch of food to make sure they got nice and full. "Still doubting her Patty?" asked Sting as he ate. Patty munched on a roll and gave him a warning shriek like some sort of wild animal in response. "I doubt Minerva wants to hurt us," said Rufus, "She's had the time you two ran into each other before Patty came, when you guys were leaving to come back here, when we were defending her and our backs were turned to her, when we were carrying her back to the guild, and the entire night to kill us, and this morning to poison our food." Minerva came back with another few helpings as she used Territory to transport them onto the table and the empty ones in her arms to go and wash them. Rufus's suggestion of the food being poisoned soon melted away as the three continued to eat all the delicious food in front of them. "So Minerva, what's your plans from here on anyway?" asked Sting through a mouthful of food. She stopped washing before putting the last of the dishes into their respective area as they noticed the tension in the atmosphere, "Well I need to head into town to pick up the package right now, so why don't you guys finish and I'll meet you guys later" Minerva said taking off her apron before heading out the doors. "Uh, okay, see ya later then," called Sting after her. Then, all of a sudden, Patty ceased eating, gingerly wiped her mouth with a napkin, and looked at Sting in her 'You're-about-to-do-something-you-don't-want-to-but-will-anyway-cuz-I-said-so' look, "I think we both know what we have to do." "No." "Yes," she grinned, "She's acting super suspicious, we have to see what's up, and Rufus agrees with me, don't you Rufus?" The young mage was just about to swallow when he realized he'd made a fatal mistake. Patty had backed him into a corner. "Well... Given the circumstance's.....I'd have to sort of agree..." Rufus said with a gulp as Patty grinned while Sting facepalmed himself. "So it's decided. Over the river and through the woods, to spy on Minerva we go!" sang Patty gleefully as she dragged her two guild-mates out the door in the direction Minerva had gone not five minutes before. The Shadow's Breath Minerva found herself in the hidden part of the forest, looking over her shoulder as she went further and further into it, only to be unaware of the small group following her as Sabertooh kept track of her with the use of Sting's nose. "How ironic," whispered Patty devilishly, "The tigress is now the mouse and we're the cats." Category:Phantombeast Category:Yahoo774 Category:Old Fangs: Saber Reunion Category:Chapters